


Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexuality, Cisgender, F/M, Lust, One Night Stands, PWP, Squirting, WAFF, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa and Jean getting to know each other a la post-party hook-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You

It’s not often that Mikasa’s distracted from a conversation she’s enjoying.  It’s even less often that she sees a guy who warrants more than a second glance.  But the second she sees Jean Kirstein walk into Marco Bodt’s house party, her mind goes blank.

_I want to fucking mount you._

 “Mikasa?” Ymir asks, raising an eyebrow.

Mikasa forgets where she was in her story about the jackass taxi driver.  There are more important matters at hand.

“Who’s that?” she asks, glancing across the room.

“Jean?”

“The guy with the grey jacket.”

It’s like he’s dripping sex.  The way he moves his body is fucking indecent, casually draping his gangly arm over a few of the guys in greeting.  He's probably already tipsy, judging from the obnoxious guffaw she can hear from here, with his crooked smile and his mouth opened way too wide,  _oh god, is that a tongue stud?_

“Yeah.  He just transferred here, he’s from oSTEM.”

 “Is he gay?”

“Bi,” she says, and nudges Mikasa not-so-gently with her elbow, “and single.”

Mikasa grins.  

Ymir plucks Mikasa’s cigarette from her fingers and starts smoking it herself, shooing her away with a smirk.

“Go get it.”

Mikasa grins and slips inside, managing to sidle up to Jean at the cooler and just as he’s reaching for a drink.  She grabs for the same bottle just in time.

It’s goddamn _electric_ when his hand brushes against hers _._  He jerks back a little, and she prays he felt it. 

 “Oh, sorry,” he says, grabbing for another.  He glances over at her, then gives a wonderfully unsubtle double-take. 

 _Good_.

“Hey.  Do you come here often?” he asks, flashing a cocky grin.

Mikasa doesn’t even care how cheesy it is, because he just fucking _hit on her_.

“I guess.  I haven’t seen you around, though.”

“No?” He twists the bottle opener and gets the cap off easily.  His fingers are so long, spidery and nimble.

She looks up at him and takes a little step closer.  “No.  I wouldn’t forget seeing you.”

Jean’s mouth opens a little, but nothing comes out.

“Why don’t we talk someplace quieter?” she asks.

“Yeah," he says, his voice cracking.

She leads him to Marco’s giant hallway.  He leans against the wall, and Mikasa’s having a hard time not imagining him hiking up her legs around his waist and fucking her against it.

“Where are you from?” she asks.

“You want the long answer or the short one?”

“Long,” she says, and wraps her lips around her bottle for a drink.  Jean flushes, it’s cute.

“Avignon,” he starts, pronouncing the word in a rich accent that makes Mikasa want to melt, “but my family moved to Chicago when I was six.  What about you?”

“Washington.  I didn’t catch your name.”

“Jean.”

“Mikasa.”

Silence lasts a beat too long.  Mikasa stands up straight and takes a step towards him.  She brushes her hand over his bicep, her heart thudding at the velvety warmth of his skin and the way his chest puffs up a little in a gasp.

“Jean, how long are you planning to stay here before going home with me?”

Jean’s mouth hangs open for a moment before he answers.

“You want to go now?”

“Let’s.”

-

Mikasa leads him to her place, a few blocks away.  They exchange a few lines of clipped banter as they hurry, talking about majors and hobbies.  She actually likes him as a person so far, but she’ll think about that more after, when she can focus better on his words than his Adam’s apple.

Mikasa locks her front door and manages not to slam him into the wall for a kiss.  She just presses him forcefully, after he looks at her and licks his lips.

He’s a fantastic kisser.  It’s a little sloppy at first, because they’re both buzzed, but they ease into it.  She feels desire behind the delicious swelling of his lips and the gentle mingling of his tongue.  He works his whole body into it, pushing back against her _just_  firm enough, running his hands down her arms.  And that stud, _god_ , every time she feels it against her tongue she gasps.

His hands ease down slowly, tentatively, like he’s making sure she wants it.  When she doesn’t push him off, he gets rougher, enough that she can _finally_ feel it through her clothes. 

She scoots close enough that their chests press together and runs her hands down his side.  It’s nothing much, not yet, and he’s already shuddering.  _Fuck_ , if he’s that sensitive _and_ expressive, she might lose her mind tonight. 

His cock fattens up against her hip, and she _needs_ to move things along.

“Take your shoes off,” she tells him, already kicking hers away.

He blinks at her slowly.  He looks delectable, his face flushed dark and his lips swollen, his eyes a little hazy.

“My shoes?”

“So we can go to my room.”

Mikasa has never seen shoes come off someone faster.  She’s too tipsy to bother hiding a giggle.  He smirks and kisses her hard enough that she forgets about the socks until she feels him wiggling out of them. 

Mikasa pulls him into her bedroom by the wrist and immediately pulls off her shirt.  She starts to shimmy out of her pants until she catches him just standing under the doorframe, eye-fucking her.  It was a good day to wear her (only) lingerie set.

“You, too,” she says.

He hesitates, suddenly looking a lot less sexy and a lot more uncertain, but before Mikasa can take it back he pulls his shirt up.  The first thing Mikasa notices is his six pack.  The second is the huge, knotty scar slashing across his right pec. 

“Don’t ask,” he says, and gets started on his pants. 

“Okay.”  She wasn’t going to, but she’s not going to dwell on it when he wants to drop it.  She drops her own pants down and kicks them away, and kneels by her bedside table for lube and condoms.

She pushes him down the bed and straddles him.  She can feel his cock against her, and leans down to kiss him again, and he reaches up and stops himself.

 “What?”

“Can I grab your hair?”

“Please.”

He smirks and gets his hand in it, digs in just enough to start to hurt, and pulls her down gently by it until their lips meet.  He keeps tugging, and it feels amazing, sending shivers down her spine and making her kisses sloppy as she fantasizes about him yanking it while they fuck.  She runs her nails down his side, leaving dark marks on his brown skin.

He moans, loud and shameless, and it’s one of the most gorgeous sounds she’s ever heard.

“ _Fuck,_ you sound so hot,” she groans, grinding into him.

“Bet you sound hotter,” he mouths against her neck.  Mikasa shudders.

“Why don’t you find out?”

He laughs and bites at the crook of her neck, then runs his hands down her sides to her hips, and _presses_ her down against his cock.  She lets out the shuddery little moan.

“You can do better than that, can’t you?” he teases.

“Make me,” she says, biting her lip.  She’s not going to force herself, he has to earn it.

He laughs and smirks, challenge fucking accepted, and pulls her by the hair for another dirty kiss.  He roams his hands up and down her skin ravenously, seeking out the spots that make her shake.  She moans loudest when thumbs her nipple through the silk, so he focuses his touches there, flicking and rubbing them as he bites her lip, driving her absolutely mindless.

He loses all his confidence when he reaches around to take the bra off.  He fiddles with it way too long, and she can practically feel him deflating.  _Please, please don’t be gay_.

“What’s wrong?” she asks as evenly as she can. 

“Shit- I don’t know how to-“

“Not a virgin, are you?” she whispers in his ear, and kisses at his neck.  His hands fumble down her back and he lets out the cutest little moan.

“No.”

 _Ah_. 

She understands the implications and what they mean for the rest of the night, and she’s only a little disappointed.  Something tells her it’s going to work out better than fine, even if she has to walk him through her parts.  

“I can teach you.”

She reaches back and puts her hands over his, guiding his fingers to the clasps.

He’s a quick learner.  Mikasa smiles.

He gets her breasts in his hands as soon as she throws the bra to the floor, running his palms over them and squeezing gently.  It’s more intense without the fabric, feeling the heat and slight sweat of his palms against her skin, and then he starts thumbing at her nipples again.  Without the silk, he can really grab them, can pinch them and keep the hold, can make her feel the little scrape of a nail.  Mikasa has to break the kiss to gasp.

“Feel good?” he asks.

“ _Fuck_ , yes.”

Mikasa starts grinding against the bulge of his cock and he moans, and then he’s pushing her on her back and taking her nipple in his mouth, biting at it, teasing the other with his fingers.  Mikasa moans loudly, her stomach arching into his chest.

“Touch me,” she groans.  She’s getting close. 

He pulls down her underwear and she spreads her legs a little.  He pauses before running a few fingers up and down her lips uncertainly.

“More,” she begs.

He pauses, then moves his fingers faster.  It feels good, but it’s not going to make her come.

“My clit, Jean, come on.”

“Show me,” he says, a little helplessly. 

_Oh._

She grabs his hand and guides his fingers, and the pressure already has her gasping.

“Here,” she says.  She rubs his hand in circles and moans.  “Like- like this.”

He gets the hang of it in seconds, making her arch and gasp with those perfect fingers.  _Such a quick fucking learner_.

“Can I finger you?”

She almost comes.

“Do it.”

He starts with two, slipping his long, body fingers inside her easily.  They reach so _deep_ Mikasa’s vision blurs when the bottom out.  He loses some of his finesse on her clit as he starts sliding them in and out, but it’s fine.  It’s enough.

“I’m gonna- don’t stop, I’m gonna-“

“Yeah?” he asks, his voice rough and low, driving her almost as crazy as his hands.  “You’re so hot, c’mon-“

“Yeah, _fuck_ -“

 She starts trembling, feeling her peak sharply build.  She bites her hand, trying to tone down the trashing her body wants to release, only letting her hips move of their own, bucking up and grinding into his fingers, until _finally_ she crashes over the edge.  She grabs his hand, forcing it still as she grinds down against him, riding out her pleasure.  She feels a little of her wet gushing out, but she’s too high to give it a second thought.

“Did you just pee?” he asks her as she comes down.

She’s too sated to knock him off the bed.

“No.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s not pee, jackass.”

“Then what-“

“Jizz.”

“Oh," he says. "Shit, that's hot.".

She smirks and grabs a condom off her dresser.  She pushes him down and watches his eyes dilate with lust as she slides down his body.  She pulls down his boxers quickly, too impatient for more teasing.  He gasps quietly as she rolls to condom, gratuitously slowly, down the thick length of his cock, and he groans and actually _shakes_ a little when she gives him a few firm strokes. 

He’s on the bigger side of regular.  They’ll need some lube, but Mikasa doesn’t mind one bit.

“You want me to suck you?”

She watches his whole torso contract as he gasps, his back arching a little off her bed.  “ _Fuck,_ yeah, Mikasa.”

She realizes it’s the first time she’s heard him say her name.  She needs to hear it like that again.

She licks at the base and slowly drags her tongue up to his tip.  She can’t taste him, and the risk of disease is enough deterrent from making her really want to, but he smells amazing.  Mikasa can’t remember the last time she could tolerate a guy’s pubes, but with Jean, she kinda maybe really looks forward to burying her nose in his nicely trimmed bush.

 She wraps her lips around her teeth and starts to take it down, listening to his tiny moans and gasps.  He runs his hand through her hair when she gets a little deeper, tugging with just enough gentle force to make her shiver.

Then he starts pushing her head down, feeding his dick into her mouth faster than she wants to take it.  She flashes him a glare, but he doesn’t seem to pick up on it.  She knocks his hand away and pulls off.

“Don’t.”

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t-”

“It’s fine.  But don’t.”

“Okay.”

He puts his hand on the bed instead.  Mikasa grins.

“You can pull my hair.”  She sees his dick twitch, and his hand is back in her hair, pulling lightly.

“Yeah?”

She nods, and the movement sends sharp jolts of sensation through her.  It’s hard for her to say the next bit calmly, but she manages.  “Just don’t try and control me with it.”

“I won’t.”

She takes him back down, and he lets out a _gorgeous_ groan.  She builds up a nice, messy pool of spit in her mouth as she bobs slowly over him, lolling her tongue up and down his frenelum.  She starts rolling his balls in her palm and he shakes a little. 

He opens his legs a little wider and Mikasa gets the hint, but she’s not going there unless he needs it to come _after_ he fucks her, because taking a break mid-fuck to wash shit off her hands would absolutely kill her mood.  He doesn’t ask, though, so she doesn’t have to tell him that.

She takes him down a little deeper and sucks, and he gasps harshly and tugs at her hair.

“Enough,” he says brokenly.

She pulls off and wipes her mouth with her hand.

“Can I change condom now, or do you need a minute?”

“Go ahead.”

She switches it quickly and drizzles it with lube, then gets on her hands and knees.  What banter they’d had over the night dies out, replaced by overwhelming anticipation for what’s coming.  She can hear it in his breaths, in the slick sound of him biting at his lip.

He kneels behind her and she feels his tip starting to rub against her lips, groaning as he sends delicious little sparks of pleasure through her.

“C’mon,” she says, her voice sounding less authoritative than she wanted.

He grabs her hips and sinks into her, inch by hot, thick, inch, groaning softly.  Mikasa gasps and grabs the sheets.

“Okay?” he asks, giving her time to adjust, rubbing big circles over her hipbones.

Mikasa waits until she feels her body shift to accept him.

“Yeah.  Move.”

He starts slow, letting her feel the slick drag of his cock easing out and back in several times before speeding up.  It feels _amazing_ , she hopes to god he’s not a quick trigger.  She wants this to last.  One of his hands comes up to her chest, rubbing and pinching at her nipple as he works his hips.  Mikasa shudders and moans, grinding back against his thrusts. 

She grabs his hand and drags it down her stomach to her clit, and he presses his fingers there just right.  When she lets go he keeps the pressure steady, and starts moving in little circles while he fucks her.  Mikasa’s vision blurs and she moans loudly with every thrust. 

She feels it building and she feels too fucking good to hold back this time.  She lets herself thrash, lets her whole body shudder with every amazing thrust.  She hears Jean curse behind her right before she comes, going stiff as she squirts hard, fast streams around him and he keeps going, rubbing and fucking her through it.

He rubs her back as she comes down, slowing down even though he hasn’t come yet, waiting for her cue.

She _needs_ to do this with him again.  She’s definitely getting his number before he leaves.

“Should I keep going?” he asks.

“ _Yes_.”


End file.
